Cavalo de Tróia
by Arthemisys
Summary: [Aioria x Marin]Dizem que os heróis são feitos de altruísmo e os monstros, de destruição... porém, o que leva a acreditar que alguém se torna um herói ou um monstro, é a capacidade de amar de forma plena aquilo que o leva a lutar. CONCLUÍDA!
1. A História Dentro Da História Parte 1

_**Aviso:** Os direitos autorais do anime/mangá Saint Seiya pertencem ao seu criador e empresas licenciadas. Esta fanfic, no entanto, se utiliza dos personagens da obra e do universo da mesma, com o intuito apenas de levar o entretenimento aos fãs._

_

* * *

_

**CAVALO DE TRÓIA**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

_Tudo ao meu redor ardia em chamas, a ponto de fazer com que meus olhos vissem imagens distorcidas, como em um imenso deserto. A estátua – outrora tão imponente – de Apolo Solar agora derretia de tal forma que em seu pedestal, se formava um minúsculo rio dourado, oriundo do que um dia eram adornos de ouro que embelezavam a representação daquele que protegeu aquela cidade que hoje se rendeu ao poder de outro reino..._

_Sim, Tróia estava subjugada aos gregos e dentre os helenos vencedores, eu era o maior. Nem os reis que maquinaram a trama de sangue, erguiam suas vozes contra mim, um filho dos deuses. Portanto, eu, mais do que ninguém, poderia ter tudo o que eu poderia desejar... e eu desejei... e o meu desejo estava na minha frente, naquele templo prestes a ruir._

_Magnífica. Esse seria a melhor forma de sintetizar a dama à minha frente, a mulher que meus olhos não se cansavam de admirar. Sua túnica grudava no corpo pequeno, no mesmo instante em que seus longos cabelos avermelhados moldavam aquele rosto iluminado por límpidos olhos azuis... Entretanto, seu olhar demonstrava aflição. Acaso seria o medo das chamas?_

_Corri na ânsia de poder correr ainda mais rápido, se possível criar asas e voar em direção daquela sublime princesa. Desejei abraça-la, esconder aquele capricho de Afrodite em meus braços e leva-la para longe daquele inferno._

_Porém... há um passo antes de tê-la finalmente junto a mim, ouvi o som de algo cortando o ar e antes que qualquer outro pensamento pudesse vir até a mim, me ajoelhei._

_Derrotado._

_O grito de desespero da minha princesa foi o som seguinte que distingui. O inimigo havia finalmente descoberto o meu fim... e eu, em meu último delírio apaixonado, balbuciei entre lágrimas o nome daquela mulher que foi, ao mesmo tempo, minha redenção e a minha condenação._

_- Polixena._

* * *

**A História Dentro Da História**

**Parte 1**

* * *

- Levante. 

- ... quem é você?

- Eu Sou Aquele que traz a misericórdia até você.

- A misericórdia... a mim?

- Teu destino foi o de viver gloriosamente e morrer na tenra mocidade. Agora, venho até aqui para lhe dar a chance de reescrever o seu próprio destino.

- Tua oferta é generosa a ponto de me atrever a perguntar sobre o que desejas em troca...

- O que eu desejo... essa será uma pergunta sem respostas, herói Aquiles.

**...x...x...x...**

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia, pequena. Os peixes foram pescados há pouco tempo. Pode escolher a vontade!

Com cuidado, a criança que já começava a aflorar para a mocidade, escolheu os peixes mais suculentos, recém pescados do mar. Após pagar ao pescador com algumas moedas de dracma1, a jovenzinha saiu da pequena colônia de pescadores, rumo ao seu atual lar. Enquanto caminhava, a menina-moça vislumbrava a praia a sua volta, onde o mar sempre tão azul e cristalino levava e trazia ondas espumantes que de vez em quando, tocavam a pele daqueles pés pequenos, sempre protegidos por sandálias feitas de couro fino e entrelaçados até a altura de seus joelhos.

Queria poder ficar mais tempo na praia e poder admirar a beleza do mar. Porém, o tempo corria e com isso, o horário para servir o jantar ao seu mestre também.

- Lithos? – uma voz indagou, fazendo com que a pequena se virasse, vislumbrando assim, uma pessoa que escondia seu corpo magro e feminino em um pesado capuz e seu rosto sob uma fria máscara cor de mármore branco.

- Senhorita Marin? O que faz por aqui?

- Nada demais. – ela respondeu pouco convicta.

- Ah! Ia me esquecendo! Hoje teremos um jantar especial em comemoração ao aniversário do Garan! A senhorita gostaria de ir?

- Lithos... – a amazona se aproximou da menina, tocando seu rosto com ternura. – Você sabe que as amazonas são impedidas de participarem de qualquer evento social por conta de suas máscaras. Portanto, eu não poderia ir jantar com vocês, pois para isso, seria necessário retirar minha máscara na frente de seu mestre e de Garan.

- E o que é que tem? – Lithos indagou com a inocência típica de sua pouca idade.

- Nenhum homem pode ver o rosto de uma amazona. Caso visse, seria... condenado a morte.

A irmã adotiva de Aiolia não deixou de tremer por conta da revelação da amazona.

- Agora, é melhor voltar para o santuário, antes que escureça.

- Tudo bem! – Lithos consentiu, mas deu meia-volta ao notar que a amazona de Águia não se aproximou dela. – A senhorita não vem comigo?

- Não. Preciso resolver um assunto antes.

- Então _tá_! Até amanhã senhorita!

Marin viu Lithos se afastar. Quando esta estava em uma distancia considerada, a mulher-cavaleiro virou o rosto devagar, em direção às escarpas que ficavam a cerca de quinhentos metros de distancia e que serviam de quebra-ondas para o mar.

- Se o mapa estiver correto... o templo de Tétis estará localizado em meio aquelas acidentes geográficos. – falou para si mesma.

**...x...x...x...**

Estranhamente, a Casa de Leão estava tomada pelo breu da noite. Temendo ter esquecido de colocar azeite nos candelabros, Garan foi, às cegas, até a copa da quinta casa zodiacal, a fim de pegar o óleo necessário para a combustão dos recipientes de fogo. Porém, ao chegar à metade do caminho que o levaria ao seu destino, um vulto o fez parar abruptamente.

- Quem está ai? – o servo de Aioria indagou, não obtendo nenhuma resposta. - Vamos, quem está ai?! – respondeu, preparando seu corpo para uma provável luta.

O vulto avançou em direção ao ex-aspirante a cavaleiro que também pulou, com o punho em riste. O que Garan não poderia imaginar, era que a poucos centímetros de onde estava, havia uma corda esticada com o propósito único de fazer com que perdesse o equilíbrio e com isso, caísse de cara no chão.

- Maldito, o que pensas que pode...

- SURPRESA!!!

As luzes instantaneamente voltaram à tona, iluminando uma sala cuja mesa de centro estava completamente abarrotada de pães, queijos, carnes e tonéis de vinho. Tecidos coloridos estampavam colunas e teto e em meio a tantas cores e aromas, Aioria, Lithos e Aldebaran de Touro começavam a cantar a tão conhecida música que festeja o natalício. Os dois primeiros cantavam em grego, enquanto Touro cantava em sua língua pátria, a portuguesa.

Enquanto se levantava, Garan não conseguia esconder o imenso rubor que tomou de conta de sua face. Tentando disfarçar ao máximo a vergonha que sentia pela homenagem, fez uma de zangado.

- Mas que balbúrdia é essa?! Pensam que estão na casa da mãe Joana?

- Aqui não é outra senão a MINHA casa e na MINHA casa eu faço o que quiser! – Aioria retorquiu ainda mais sério e ao se aproximar de Garan, arrematou. - Até mesmo festejar o aniversário do meu servo mais chato e cabeça-dura que eu tenho a obrigação de conviver!

Um abraço terno entre o cavaleiro dourado de Leão e Garan selou o começo da comemoração daquela noite.

- Meu aniversário... Nem eu me lembrava mais desta data...

- Viu? Prova de que você é um tremendo esclerosado. – Leão provocou.

- Não me provoque... Mestre. – Garan ironizou por sua vez.

- Bom, a conversa está animada, mas eu estou com fome e a pequena também. – interrompeu o outro cavaleiro. – Vão ficar de conversinha aí ou irão comer?

- Isso! – Lithos comemorou batendo palminhas.

- Está certo... – Aioria suspirou – Também estou com fome.

Garan por sua vez apenas sorriu. Internamente, agradeceu aos deuses por terem dado a ele, uma segunda chance ao lado de pessoas que realmente se importavam com a sua existência.

- Mas não é pelo fato de ser meu aniversário que o senhor irá fazer o que quiser.

- O que você quis insinuar com isso, Garan?

- Nada de vinho puro.

- De novo?!

- Se esqueceu de que...

- Eu sei, eu sei! Sou menor de idade, não posso beber, posso fazer besteiras tipo: criar uma super nova com meu poder e blá blá blá! Garan, você não se cansa de repetir a mesma ladainha todo o dia?!

Aldebaran e Lithos se olharam com pesar. Realmente, aquele aniversário prometia ser longo demais.

E de fato, foi bastante longa. Entre conversas, piadas e músicas, o festejo prolongou-se até altas horas da madrugada,

- Então não quis convidar o Shaka... Por quê? – Garan indagou, após ingerir outro gole generoso de vinho.

- Eu não queria que ele ficasse dando seus palpites inúteis na minha casa. – Aioria retorquiu, sentindo uma pontada de inveja de Garan e de sua bebida.

- E o senhor Miro? – Dessa vez, foi Lithos.

- Aquele cara? Para fazer daqui uma zona? Não obrigado.

- E a Marin? – Aldebaran perguntou como quem não queria nada. Aioria por sua vez, engasgou-se com o vinho misturado com água que bebia.

- O... o que tem a Marin?

- Por que ela não veio? – insistiu o cavaleiro da segunda casa, ainda mais "desinteressado".

- É mesmo... Por que a amazona de Águia não veio ao banquete? – Garan interveio, não menos curioso.

- Eu... eu não sei. Não a vi.

- Bom, eu a chamei, mas ela disse que não poderia vir, pois tinha que resolver alguns assuntos. – Lithos por fim, deu a real explicação.

- Assuntos? Quais?

- Pensei que o senhor fosse mais discreto. – o servo retaliou de tal forma que recebeu em troca, um olhar furioso de Aioria.

Aldebaran que ficou calado por um breve momento, respondeu à pergunta do cavaleiro de Leão:

- Eu a vi hoje de manhã, indo até a sala do Grande Mestre... sei que pelo fato de ser uma amazona e por isso, ter o seu rosto velado pela máscara, eu não tive condições de averiguar a expressão de sua face. Entretanto...

- Fala logo Aldebaran. – o irmão mais jovem de Aioros respondeu secamente.

- Entretanto, senti que seu espírito estava pesaroso... preocupado.

- Talvez isso tenha relação com o tal assunto que ela foi resolver na praia. – Lithos concatenou.

- Alguma missão, talvez. – Garan disse.

- É incomum que os demais cavaleiros de prata e bronze possam receber ordens vindas diretamente do Mestre, principalmente nesses últimos tempos. – Aldebaran acrescentou, fazendo com que Aioria se levantasse de seu divã e dissesse:

- Chega de tantas especulações! A Marin deve ter resolvido algum problema burocrático do Santuário e há essas horas ela deve está dormindo na casa dela. Agora, chega de festas e bebedeira às minhas custas e vamos dormir. Estou esgotado.

Aioria se retirou do recinto a passos firmes. Se havia alguma coisa que o tirasse do sério, com certeza essa "coisa" se chamava Marin.

**...x...x...x...**

Com um cuidado típico de sua sagacidade feminina, Marin vencia a escuridão com passos lentos e calculados. A cada metro que avançava, a deserta caverna parecia se tornar mais estreita e úmida, graças ao incessante respingo de água que brotava das rochas.

Seu coração batia com força e isso a incomodava. Aquela missão de vistoria tinha grau de importância dois, segundo o Grande Mestre falara. Talvez fosse por isso, a causa de tanta apreensão: Missões consideradas dentro do nível um, era executada apenas pelos cavaleiros de ouro e detinham eventos ditos como "sobrenaturais".

E ultimamente, os tais "eventos sobrenaturais" estavam começando a se tornarem, ridiculamente corriqueiros.

O som do bater de asas de um bando de morcegos fez com que a amazona de águia se assustasse, tomando posição de defesa. Após o ressoar dos mamíferos, o som lúgubre das gotas de água voltou a reinar no ambiente inóspito.

Suspirou, como se isso a fizesse ficar mais calma. Após um breve momento, recomeçou a sua caminhada, rumo à garganta da caverna. Logo, viu que o final do túnel cavernoso deu lugar a uma cristalina cascata. Caminhou mais um pouco e movida pela curiosidade, tocou o espelho d'água e viu que logo após, um paredão rochoso se levantava. Havia finalmente chegado ao final da caverna.

"_Onde estaria o templo de Tétis, afinal?"_ – questionou-se, enquanto sentia a água bater contra seu braço, escorrendo para o resto do corpo magro.

Enquanto fazia divagações, a amazona de Águia não percebeu que uma sombra de proporções consideráveis movia por detrás de si. Ao virar-se, pronta para sair daquele lugar, percebeu que a luz oriunda da entrada da caverna não se fazia mais presente, graças à presença de alguém que dada a grande estatura física, bloqueou todas as passagens de luz.

- Quem é você?! – a amazona bradou, sentindo que o estranho emanava, mesmo que discretamente, um cosmo imensamente poderoso e porque não dizer, arcaico.

Sem receber nenhuma resposta verbal, Águia investiu um chute contra as trevas, mas foi uma tentativa de ataque inútil, uma vez que seu golpe apenas encontrou o ar. Quando ficou em pé novamente, a mulher cavaleiro sentiu uma leve brisa atrás de si e antes que se virasse, um golpe dado na altura de sua nuca fez com que seus sentidos falhassem e suas pernas enfraquecerem.

Por fim, caiu nos braços daquele que a escassa luz revelou ter penetrantes olhos azuis.

**...x...x...x...**

Durante aquela noite, Aioria não conseguiu desfrutar dos bons sonhos de Morfeu2. Pesadelos formados por imagens incongruentes o fizeram despertar durante toda a madrugada. O último, no entanto, foi mais intrigante: viu-se em meio a uma campanha de guerra, homens usando armaduras confeccionadas de forma arcaica, que muito lembravam os adornos existentes nas ânforas das quais Garan guardava toda a sorte de líquidos. Ainda em seu pesadelo, sentiu que era tocado por alguém. Um toque suave. Ao se virar, deu de cara com uma Marin bastante ferida e sem a máscara.

Gravou para si os olhos azuis que o fitavam, aflitos.

"_Ajude-me..."_ – balbuciou, caindo logo em seguida na areia fofa da praia, desacordada.

"_Marin?!"_ – gritou com toda a força que poderia, mas percebeu que sua voz não saía.

Tentou se ajoelhar para auxiliar a amazona, mas nesse momento, sentiu que suas costas ardiam com um golpe traiçoeiro que havia recebido. Tentou olhar para trás, mas não viu nada. Apenas sentiu como se milhares de adagas atravessassem suas costas.

- Não!!!

Levantou-se sobressaltado, corpo coberto de suor e olhos arregalados. Aquele pesadelo, aquele toque, o golpe que havia recebido... tudo parecia tão real! Precisou respirar fundo por alguns instantes até perceber que estava, na realidade, em sua cama, em seu quarto, na quinta casa zodiacal.

- Marin... – balbuciou o nome da amazona, enquanto se levantava, dirigindo-se até a varanda do recinto, em busca do ar puro da noite. O cavaleiro então olhou para o céu que permanecia sem nuvens e vislumbrou a constelação de Águia. Ainda não compreendia o que levou o Grande Mestre a delegar para a jovem de prata, uma missão de nível dois. Nesse instante, sentiu que seu jovem e revolto coração se apertou, temeroso do que havia acontecido à sua melhor amiga. Não... áquela altura do campeonato, Aioria não poderia mais considerar a japonesa como amiga. Apesar de jovem, o cavaleiro de ouro sabia que seus sentimentos à Marin saíram da esfera de sincera amizade e já começavam a mergulhar nas profundas e turbulentas manifestações de amor. Sim, estava apaixonado por ela e não sabia quando esse sentimento começou a aflorar em seu ser.

Cerrou os punhos, com um olhar fixo no nada. Seus pensamentos nostálgicos deram lugar ao típico sentimento de revolta que sempre deixou transparecer. Por que o Destino lhe tirava tudo o que mais amava?! Por que tirou seu irmão daquela forma?! Por que agora tinha que caminhar sob a Terra com a estigma de "irmão do traidor"?! Por que Marin, a jovem por quem se convenceu ser apaixonado, era uma amazona e, portanto, fria em relação aos sentimentos de amor?!

- Por que eu vim ao mundo...? – foi a última indagação do grego que logo em seguida procurou acalmar seu furioso cosmo que começava a se elevar assustadoramente.

Voltou para sua cama, decidido que antes que o Sol começasse a sua jornada pelos céus, iria ter com o Grande Mestre pessoalmente.

**...x...x...x...**

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a vontade de permanecer com eles cerrados foi bem maior, dado o tremendo sono que sentia. Entretanto, a dor que sentia na altura da nuca não mais lhe permitia a inconsciência dos sonhos. Vagarosamente, moveu um dos braços e tocou o local que latejava e foi nesse instante que percebeu estar deitada, de bruços, sob algo macio e coberto por tecidos.

Então, como um filme, cenas rápidas passearam em sua mente atordoada: viu o Grande Mestre lhe delegar uma difícil missão, a pequena Lithos lhe convidar para um jantar, uma caverna e por fim, a sombra inimiga.

Imediatamente, se pôs em alerta e arregalou os olhos e mesmo contra a vontade de seu corpo que estranhamente se encontrava debilitado, sentou-se. Só então pode verificar que aquele lugar onde se encontrava era definitivamente diferente de tudo o que se lembrava. Dessa forma, seus olhos passearam rapidamente e então, Marin compreendeu que estava em uma espécie de quarto, uma vez que estava deitada numa ampla cama e que havia móveis que mesmo bastante velhos, eram utilizados apenas em aposentos de sono.

Definitivamente, aquele lugar não era o Templo da deusa Tétis.

- Onde eu estou...?

- No templo da sagrada Tétis.

A voz masculina e estranha chamou a atenção da amazona que vagarosamente, girou o corpo em direção à voz. O que viu a deixou sem nenhuma ação aparente.

Um homem, na altura de seus trinta anos, de pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros que caiam desordenadamente pelo rosto e ombros, dono de um porte atlético invejável e que era coberto por uma túnica que morria em seus joelhos, estava sentado num divã que ficava na frente da cama. Ele bebericava um líquido numa taça de bronze, enquanto seus fortes olhos azuis perscrutavam a mulher a sua frente de cima abaixo.

- Quem é você? – a amazona indagou, enquanto encarava o homem que apesar de estar numa situação cômoda, emanava um cosmos assustadoramente poderoso.

Ele sorriu debochado e largando o cálice em uma mesa pequena, levantou-se, rumo à cama.

- Eu era quem deveria perguntar quem seria você, uma mulher que apesar de ser extremamente bela, teve a ousadia de invadir os domínios de minha mãe.

Marin estreitou os olhos no momento em que ele se sentou na beira da cama, olhar fixo no seu.

- Eu sou uma amazona de Athena. Sou Marin da constelação de Águia! – ela falou com vigor, à medida que tentava se levantar... em vão. Sabia que o golpe que levara teve apenas o efeito de deixá-la desacordada, mas todo o corpo parecia não reagir aos seus comandos. Era como se ela estivesse completamente dopada.

- Marin... um belo nome. – ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitos. – Uma amazona de Athena? Isso é o que eu poderia chamar de "truque do Destino".

- O que está dizendo?! O que fez comigo?! – questionou com uma impaciência que não era típica a sua natureza. A resposta que teve, sobretudo, foi ainda mais impensável.

Apenas viu um braço passando por detrás de si. Logo em seguida, sentiu que seu pescoço havia sido pressionado para frente com cuidado e em seguida, os lábios úmidos daquele estranho tocavam os seus, com uma delicadeza apaixonada que depois, progrediu a uma leve sucção em seus lábios inferiores. Enquanto isso, outro braço enlaçava a sua cintura, deixando-a mais próxima de si.

Todos os sentidos da amazona ficaram em alerta: seu paladar sentia o gosto adocicado do vinho invadi-la, enquanto o tato denunciava que estava desnuda da máscara que usava, assim como da armadura e trapos que vestia.

Marin estava naquele momento, totalmente a mercê daquele homem que a acariciava de uma forma única e pioneira.

- Pare... – ela sussurrou, pedindo aos deuses que a matassem naquele instante para que a vergonha que sentia não o fizesse primeiro.

Aos poucos, seus fortes braços afrouxaram o corpo pequeno da amazona. Seus lábios, porém, ainda continuaram sob os dela, mas logo se separaram depois que os mordiscarem com leveza e luxúria.

Quando tornou a olhá-la, encontrou os olhos orientais marejados de lágrimas. Percebeu que feriu a sua honra de guerreira com aquele gesto.

- Perdoe-me, minha cara. Só os deuses sabem como a minha intenção para com você é sincera. – e vendo descrença naquele olhar, continuou sério, enquanto se levantava. – Sabedor de que você é uma amazona e que não aceitaria de bom grado ser a minha convidada, coloquei ervas junto ao incenso que arde nesse lugar, a fim de que seus movimentos se tornassem mais dóceis. Agora, peço que descanse por hoje.

Marin colocou uma das mãos na altura das têmporas, sentindo-se mais embriagada. Pensou em retrucar, mas agora as palavras não mais saiam de sua boca. O sono pareceu lhe dominar novamente e antes que desabasse de vez, ainda conseguiu escutar o misterioso homem dizer, enquanto saia daquele quarto:

- Eu sou Aquiles, filho de Peleu e de Tétis.

E o último pensamento da amazona foi doado à constatação de que aquele homem era na realidade, um deus.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**1** - Atualmente, a moeda corrente da Grécia é o Euro. Essa mudança se deu a desde 2001, quando o país passou a fazer parte da União Européia._

_**2** - Morfeu é o deus grego dos sonhos. Segundo algumas vertentes da mitologia, o sono também lhe é atribuido._

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Olha eu de novo! Faz algum tempinho que eu não posto nada... aliás, esse é a minha primeira atualização em 2007 e sem dúvida, é bastante especial para mim, já que eu estou fazendo aniversário hoje! Olha que legal! Quero presentes viu?! Rsrsrsrs..._

_Bom, voltando a falar sobre essa fanfic... "Cavalo de Tróia" é um projeto mais antigo do que se possa imaginar. Eu a tenho em mente desde que eu li o volume 6 da Saga G faz mais de um ano e somente no final do ano passado é que eu pus as idéias no papel... mas como diz um velho ditado, antes tarde do que nunca!_

_Continuando, "Cavalo de Tróia" terá dois capítulos – o segundo já está escrito pela metade – e acredito que no máximo em duas semanas, eu terminarei de escrevê-la. Sobre esse primeiro capítulo, notem a cena meio emo do Aioria e a do beijo com a Marin... são cenas especiais para mim, pois: O Aioria está completamente emo nessa passagem! Quando eu reli, comecei a rir muito, mas não tive coragem de reescrever! XD E a da Marin... bom, foi difícil de escrever... aliás, eu já percebi que sou uma derrota para escrever cenas de beijos e amassos... ¬¬_

_No mais, quero terminar essa nota oferecendo essa fic para todos os fãs de Aioria e Marin e principalmente, a Thaty de Leo do Panbox que só não chuta a Marin para ficar com o Aioria, porque ela também gosta da amazona! Ehehehehe..._

_E então? Vocês gostaram da fic? Acham que eu estou indo no rumo certo? Se sim – ou se não – por favor, comentem e façam essa ficwriter feliz!_

_Até a próxima atualização!_

_**Arthemisys **_


	2. A História Dentro Da História Parte 2

_**Aviso:** Os direitos autorais do anime/mangá Saint Seiya pertencem ao seu criador e empresas licenciadas. Esta fanfic, no entanto, se utiliza dos personagens da obra e do universo da mesma, com o intuito apenas de levar o entretenimento aos fãs._

_

* * *

_

**C A V A L O D E T R Ó I A**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

Mal o Sol havia ocupado seu posto no firmamento e Aioria já estava na décima terceira casa, mais precisamente, nos aposentos do Grande Mestre. Por ser da elite dos doze, o cavaleiro não teve grandes dificuldades em chegar à presença do Papa. Entretanto, teve que anunciar ao auxiliar dele, o motivo de sua inesperada visita.

- Vim cumprir uma missão ordenada pelo Mestre. – Aioria objetivou, enquanto encarava de cima para baixo, o homem que tinha no lugar do olho esquerdo, um portentoso diamante.

- Uma missão? – Gigars indagou, achando no mínimo curioso o fato do Mestre precisar dos serviços de dois cavaleiros dourados àquela hora da manhã. – Pois bem... abram alas ao cavaleiro de Leão!

Imediatamente, os guardas descruzaram suas lanças e a pesada porta de madeira rangeu dando passagem a Aioria que avistou de longe o Mestre respeitosamente sentado em seu trono de honra e outro personagem que logo ele reconheceu como sendo o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião.

- Aioria... O que deseja? – o patriarca indagou com serenidade, mas o tom de sua voz era austero e encheu todo o recinto com a sua grandeza. Milo por sua vez, limitou-se a encarar o recém-chegado.

- Para onde enviou Marin? – o grego retorquiu sem a menor cerimônia.

- Não se preocupe com a amazona de Águia, pois ela está bem.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Grande Mestre.

- Não seja atrevido com o Mestre ou do contrário...

- Ou do contrário, o que fará a mim? – indagou sarcasticamente. – Por acaso, hoje eu não acordei com bom humor, o que significa que para se iniciar uma guerra dos mil dias, não será nada difícil.

Os dentes do moreno cerraram com força e um lampejo dourado emergiu ao redor do corpo de Milo que após um suspiro rápido, respondeu com um falso sorriso.

– Suas ameaças não surtem efeito em mim... aliás, você deveria ter mais cuidado com a sua língua ferina porque do contrário, serei obrigado a...

- Chega. – o grande pai falou e ambos se viraram na direção do homem que se levantou do trono. Apesar da máscara que usava, os cavaleiros puderam sentir que os olhos daquele papa pareciam perfurá-los. – Esta é uma situação delicada e não admito rinhas entre guerreiros. – e finalmente pousou os olhos para Aioria. – Os titãs estão usando da mesquinha artimanha de invocarem de volta à vida, antigos personagens do passado.

- Novidade. – o cavaleiro de Leão desdenhou, ao lembrar as missões que havia desempenhado nos últimos meses. Dentre tais deveres, houve uma luta contra o Minotauro e quase que em seguida, soube que Miro enfrentou ninguém menos que o mítico herói Heitor.

- Mestre, por favor, ignore Leão e me permita ir de encontro ao inimigo.

- Não. Você ficará no Santuário.

- Não...? – Milo não parecia querer acreditar na súbita mudança nas ordens do Grande Mestre.

Após algum segundo calado, como se pensasse em alguma decisão, o mestre então falou.

- Aioria, você está designado para a missão de resgatar a amazona de prata da constelação de Águia que foi tomada refém...

- Mas você disse que ela estava bem! – bradou contrariado.

- Sim, ela está bem... até agora.

- Aioria... – dessa vez, foi Milo a interromper. – Marin foi designada para vistoriar a região de Sunion, pois foi constatada, além de alguns fenômenos naturais, a súbita aparição de um templo nas encostas dos paredões litorâneos.

- Templo...? – e passando uma mão nervosamente na cabeça, continuou. – E porque motivos enviar a Marin para uma missão de nível 1?

- Ela foi a pessoa mais adequada para esse tipo de missão.

- Eu não posso admitir isso! – Aioria falou impaciente.

- Não fale assim com o Grande...

- Pare de ser puxa-saco Milo! – e voltando-se ao serviçal da deusa Athena - Hypérion está por trás disso?

Sentindo-se inquirido por Leão, o homem a sua frente limitou-se em se sentar novamente no trono e disse resignadamente: - Isso é o que você, cavaleiro de Athena, irá descobrir.

* * *

**A História Dentro Da História**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Garan foi surpreendido com a entrada abrupta de seu mestre seguido pelo guerreiro escorpiano. Com o olhar fixo e determinado, Aioria se dirigiu até a sala comunal, onde no centro, repousava sublime a dourada urna, conhecida também como a "caixa de Pandora".

- Aonde vai, mestre? – o servo respondeu, enquanto auxiliava Aioria a colocar a pesada urna em suas costas.

- Marin. – respondeu.

- Não entendi.

- Fui convocado para uma missão. – Milo falou. - Mas aí o Aioria apareceu e...

- E tirei a oportunidade de ficar se gabando na frente do Mestre mais uma vez, não é Milo?

- Deixa de ser idiota, Aioria.

- Quem precisa deixar de ser idiota é você!

- Quem é idiota? – Lithos perguntou com inocência, enquanto esfregava os olhos cansados e sonolentos.

- Seu mestre, guria. – o melhor amigo de Kamus respondeu sorrindo e piscando um olho para a pequena que também sorriu.

- Mestre, aconteceu alguma coisa com a amazona? – Garan perguntou, na intenção de interromper a discussão dos dois.

- Aconteceu, Garan. Mas eu a trarei de volta... eu prometo. E Milo: cuide de tudo aqui durante minha ausência, tudo bem?

- _Tá_ me achando com cara de empregada?

- _Tô_ te achando com cara de segurança, sacou?

- Engraçadinho... pode deixar. – respondeu, sorrindo e dando um sinal de positivo.

Aioria não deixou de sorrir. Afinal, Milo era alguém em que ele, por mais que relutasse, poderia confiar. E dando meia-volta, o cavaleiro desapareceu por entre as colunas que sustentavam toda a estrutura da milenar casa zodiacal.

- Há algo mais entre eles dois... – Milo concatenou, enquanto uma das mãos segurava o queixo de forma pensativa.

- Não percebo isso.

- Não percebe porque você dorme no ponto, Garan. Ele paga todas pela Marin e ela vive esnobando ele... – falou, balançando uma das mãos com desinteresse. - Sabe o que o seu mestre é? Um amador! Se fosse comigo, não daria nem uma semana para que ela ou qualquer outra amazona caísse aos meus pés.

O homem limitou-se a olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça, para depois, falar. – Seu poder de sedução é sem dúvida ilimitada, mestre Milo.

- Não precisa me lembrar de algo que já sei. – respondeu convencido, mas o sorriso que antes imperava nos lábios bem definidos, logo deu lugar a um suspiro. Os olhos vividamente azuis se mostraram de certa forma tristes, quando eles pousaram na figura a sua frente. Assim, refletiu: – Mas... não consigo ficar tranqüilo. O Santuário está em constante perigo... Athena desde que nasceu ficou a mercê do inimigo e...

- Tens medo de falhar com sua missão, cavaleiro? – o servo de Aioria perguntou, enquanto se dirigia até a varanda da sala comunal.

- O medo é natural do ser humano. A coragem é natural de um cavaleiro... do que está rindo, Garan?

O homem parecia rir da forma corajosa de como Milo expressava a sua honra em ser um cavaleiro. Dessa forma, ele preferiu contemplar a paisagem que lhe era proporcionada, enquanto murmurava: - Dizem que os heróis são guiados pelo altruísmo e os monstros, pela destruição... todavia, o que me leva realmente a acreditar que alguém se torna um herói ou um monstro, é a capacidade de amar de forma plena aquilo que o leva a lutar.

- A quem você se refere com essa filosofia? Ao seu amigo Aiolos? Ou ao seu mestre Aioria?

- Refiro-me acerca dos grandes heróis que eu conheci e que um dia hei de conhecer. – ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático ao cavaleiro que se fazia presente.

**...x...x...x...**

As ondas do imenso mar Egeu pareciam naquela tarde, mais tempestuosas que o normal. Os pescadores, experientes homens que pareciam conhecer os anseios de Posseidon melhor que seus servos mais fiéis, perceberam a inquietude daquele reino majestoso ainda pela manhã e, portanto, resolveram não levar seus barcos ao alto mar.

Em meio às encrespadas ondas que se formavam ainda em alto mar, um ostentoso ciclone começou a se formar... obra de ninguém menos do que aquele que havia gerado em eras primordiais, toda a vida marinha.

Pontos.

Entretanto, outra presença – não menos grandiosa – se fez presente naquela região inóspita. Tal como uma sereia que emerge a superfície, um corpo feminino e de feições agradáveis se formou em meio ao turbilhão de água que explodia entre às ondas e ao vento.

Tétis.

- Senhora minha. – uma potente voz que saia por entre as correntes de ar produzidas pelo ciclone, estrondou. – Sua presença na superfície desse planeta indigno me trouxe surpresa.

Os claros olhos da titânide pousaram na coluna feita de água e vento que como cortinas de teatro, se abriram, dando passagem a um homem de feições belas e olhar frio.

- Suas lisonjas não serão suficientes. Nesse momento, anseio apenas por uma resposta.

O deus primordial se aproximou daquele outro ser divino e seus dedos tocaram a face dela delicadamente.

- Ele voltou para ser um vencedor. Irá vencer em nome dos deuses.

- Suas palavras mentem suas reais intenções. – a deusa falou ressentida. – Se queres vingança pelo passado, faça agora e comigo!

Ele a quis calar com um beijo, mas a senhora dos mares virou o rosto em um sinal claro de desgosto e ira pelas atitudes de seu esposo. Pontos, o senhor primordial dos oceanos, teve seu orgulho ferido pela deusa que nunca o amou, como uma esposa deveria fazê-lo. Talvez por esse motivo, seus lábios se moveram e proferiram a cruel sentença.

- Não há como retroceder. Aquiles selou seu destino mais uma vez.

Tétis ficou estática, enquanto ouvia a frase objetiva que Pontos anunciou. Mal teve tempo de abrir seus lábios para uma réplica, pois o ciclone já havia desaparecido e com ele, a presença do deus.

Sem saber o que fazer ante a fúria velada de seu marido traído, a última reação da deusa foi a de desaparecer, e o que antes era um corpo formado por um líquido azul e cristalino, se tornou uma triste neblina de água que como lágrimas, banharam o oceano grego.

**...x...x...x...**

Abriu os olhos com serenidade. O corpo dessa vez pareceu que iria reagir aos comandos mentais dados pela amazona que calmamente, sentou-se no leito onde dormiu só os deuses sabem quanto tempo. Diferente da última vez, o quarto estava vazio, e uma túnica vermelha repousava no divã onde antes, ele estava.

Levantou-se e deixando cair o lençol que cobria seu corpo, caminhou completamente nua até o lado oposto do aposento, se apossando do vestido que tão logo, cobriu o corpo branco e esbelto da amazona de Águia.

Ao olhar para a porta, a viu entreaberta e uma curiosidade incomum aflorou dentro de si... decidiu sair daquela pequena "gaiola" onde seu algoz a havia aprisionado e decidida, saiu a procurá-lo.

Para surpresa de Marin, a porta deu acesso a um amplo corredor guarnecido por colunas que de tão espessas, pareciam sustentar o peso do planeta. Seus instintos a aconselharam ir para o seu lado direito, o que tão logo o fez. A cada passo que dava, a guerreira se espantava cada vez mais com o fato de um lugar tão grandioso jazer no interior de uma caverna tão inabitável. Após alguns minutos, o corredor alargou-se, dando vez a um amplo salão de formar circular. No centro deste, um altar que sustentava a imagem de uma mulher de feições amenas e sérias, estava incrustado de flores e velas que emitiam um agradável odor de incenso.

E aos pés da estátua, ele estava ajoelhado, como se rezasse a algum gênio invisível.

- Faço votos de que esteja mais disposta. – a voz grave repercutiu por todo o espaço, mas Aquiles não se virou para a amazona que caminhou até ele, dizendo:

- Estou melhor.

O herói então se virou e a contemplou com um discreto sorriso. – A palidez da morte sumiu de sua face e agora é possível contemplar toda a extensão de sua beleza.

A amazona não baixou o olhar, mas sentiu que aquelas palavras produziram em si, efeito vergonhoso, pois sentiu que suas faces arderam timidamente.

- Quem o trouxe de volta à vida, herói Aquiles?

Sem responder nesse primeiro momento, o grego voltou-se ao altar e de lá retirou um ostentoso colar feito de ouro e lápis-lazuli. Quando tornou a olhá-la, respondeu:

- Algum deus me chamou do leito da morte. Infelizmente, não sei dizer quem é, nem o que pretende.

- Então prefere ser usado como um joguete nas mãos dos deuses, a saber a verdade?

- Sou Aquiles. Nasci para lutar e vencer. Não importa quem é o inimigo e tão pouco, a causa da guerra. O sangue deles é o vinho que inebria meu corpo. – e aproximando-se por trás da japonesa que permanecia parada, ele estendeu o colar que trazia em uma das mãos e o prendeu cuidadosamente no pescoço dela. Assim, pousou os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela, dizendo por fim: - E o amor é o autor dos meus atos impensados... Polixena.

Marin tremeu dos pés a cabeça ao ouvir o nome daquela antiga nobre troiana. Polixena... a filha de Príamo e irmã do general Heitor. A princesa que deu seu magnífico colar de ouro para que seu pai pudesse recuperar o corpo de seu filho mais querido... a donzela que despertou no coração revolto de Aquiles, um amor intempestivo e que culminou com a traidora morte do herói grego.

- Polixena... – ela repetiu, como se tentasse compreender o universo de verdades que se descortinava através daquela simples palavra.

- Você retornou do mundo dos mortos para mim. Talvez seja esse o motivo do meu retorno... proteger você.

- Não... não sou quem você idealiza... Polixena morreu e agora jaz no mundo dos mortos.

Inesperadamente sentiu que seu corpo era virado e seus olhos se encontraram com os do grego que apesar de claros, pareciam transmitir o fogo das tochas de guerra.

- Não a culpo por sua memória adormecida. Mas no momento em que ver o sangue de um grego escorrer até seus pés, suas lembranças voltarão à tona e então verás que minhas palavras são bem mais que um blefe.

**...x...x...x...**

Sozinho no pátio onde a magnífica estátua de Athena reinava única e soberana, o Papa do Santuário caminhava a passos lentos e mesmo escondido sob a máscara azulada, percebia-se que seu olhar parecia distante daquele mundo. Em uma das mãos, um pergaminho amassado que ele havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já o tinha lido desde que recebera, na madrugada daquele dia.

- Fez uma excelente escolha.

A voz vinda de lugar algum despertou o homem de seus pensamentos dispersos.

- Devo acatar isso como um elogio, ou uma ironia?

Um terrível silêncio se seguiu junto com o som fantasmagórico da ventania que trazia consigo algumas folhas de outono. O que se passou em seguida, o Mestre não pode distinguir com clareza, uma vez que um raio cortou os céus e a claridade o cegara por poucos segundos, mas que foram suficientes para que o grande Mestre não conseguisse distinguir com clareza o rosto daquele ser que era o dono da retumbante voz.

- Saga de Gêmeos. Tuas interpretações pouco importam ao grande senhor do Tempo. Mas ele se sente agradecido a você, por ter enviado à boca do leão, o cavaleiro mais impertinente da virgem branca1.

- Consideras Aquiles tão invencível? – preponderou o mascarado. – Acaso esqueceu-se do famoso tendão?

Um sorriso contido se formou nos lábios do ser a frente de Saga.

- Os deuses nunca se esquecem dos pequenos detalhes.

Por um breve instante, o poderoso cavaleiro que até aos deuses desafiava, sentiu uma leve frieza subir por toda a extensão de sua espinha dorsal.

**...x...x...x...**

A escalada havia sido difícil, mas Aioria conseguiu vencer os obstáculos naturais em menos tempo do que esperava. Ao entrar na caverna, perguntou-se se realmente aquele era o lugar certo, uma vez que não havia encontrado nada que denotasse vida, além do som de sua própria respiração.

Todavia, com um esmerado cuidado, o guerreiro começou a caminhar rumo ao fim do túnel que era escondido sobre uma negridão sem fim. Com o avanço da caminhada, Aioria decidiu acender seu cosmo, criando assim uma luz cintilante que iluminou uma boa parte de seu caminho.

Mas havia algo estranho.

- Essa caverna... acaba aqui?!

A sua frente, apenas uma poça de água formada pelos respingos dos estalactites2 e uma parede formada por uma grande rocha demarcavam o final da caverna.

Aioria então cerrou um punho e elevou seu cosmos. Talvez se arrebentasse aquela parede...

- Relâmpago de plasma!!! – bradou, direcionando o potente soco em direção à rocha que se estilhaçou em pedaços microscópicos. O impacto do golpe ocasionou ainda, abalos na estrutura da caverna que teve parte de sua entrada coberta por pedras que se soltaram.

Mas a parede continuou, mesmo depois de perder muitos metros de espessura.

- Mas... mas que droga! – bradou, descobrindo que sua lógica daquela ser a entrada para o templo era errônea. Ainda indignado, o jovem deu um passo para frente, para averiguar a situação da rocha, mas antes que pudesse perfazer algum outro pensamento, seus pés afundaram na poça d'água que para sua surpresa, era um fosso profundo.

Emergindo a superfície, o grego tomou novo fôlego e com cuidado, mergulhou novamente rumo ao caminho que o fosso perfazia.

**...x...x...x...**

O herói ainda segurava Marin quando um estrondo distante se fez ouvir. Aquiles não deixou de sorrir com o prenuncio da chegada de um convidado tão esperado. Soltando a jovem, ele se voltou ao altar que resguardava uma couraça feita de bronze e couro.

"Então é você, Aioria..." – pensou a amazona, que involuntariamente colocou uma das mãos no peito, como se com isso, quisesse aquietar o coração que disparava. – "Certo... não é só você que está nessa luta."

Quando terminava de acoplar o bracelete, o grego sentiu que um cosmo agressivo começava a se elevar. Ao se virar, viu o mais belo espetáculo visual proporcionado pela cadência da vida humana e do cosmos que havia dentro da amazona que mesmo sem sua máscara e indumentárias de batalha, tinha a sua volta, uma iluminada áurea que tinha o brilho da prata e a cor da guerra.

- Eu o desafio, Aquiles.

- Eu aceito seu desafio, amazona... mas se for a derrotada desta peleja... será minha para sempre.

- É o que veremos. – ela respondeu firme.

- É o que será. – o semi-deus retorquiu, enquanto seu olhar oscilava entre o assassino e o amante que o dominavam, desde tempos imemoriais.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**1** - Virgem branca – Era uma expressão respeitosa feita apenas a deusa Athena e a sua irmã Ártemis. Tal denominação se dava pelo fato de que essas deusas eram as únicas filhas de Zeus que permaneceram virgens._

_**2** – Estalactites – São formadas pelo gotejamento através de fendas ou furos no teto. Ao precipitar, o mineral forma um anel em torno da gota, próximo de sua interface com a rocha. Quando a gota cai, o anel se sedimenta e cristaliza, juntando-se à rocha. Os anéis se unem uns aos outros formando tubos cilíndricos que crescem em direção ao chão, com 2 a 9 milímetros de diâmetro interno e paredes com aproximadamente 0,5 milímetros de espessura._

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_**Nota 1:** É, Cavalo de Tróia ainda não acabou... pensei em terminar com esse capítulo, mas percebi que se o fizesse, a fic ficaria longa demais e se tornaria uma leitura cansativa demais._

_**Nota 2:** Para esta fic, usei uma particularidade do mito de Aquiles que sempre gostei, que é o romance dele com a filha de Príamo, a princesa Políxena. Uma variante da lenda diz que ele se apaixonou por ela e no momento em que pedia sua mão em casamento, Páris os acertou com uma flecha em seu tendão._

_**Nota 3:** É claro e evidente que imaginei no lindo e loiro Brad Pitt para encarnar – pelo menos fisicamente – o Aquiles nessa fic... e depois de Tróia, quem não pensaria igual? -_

_**Nota 4:** Peço desculpas a quem estiver lendo essa fic e está vendo só aventura... infelizmente não tenho nenhuma criatividade para humor – se bem que estou tentando isso numa fic Radha x Pandora – e muito menos, para romance - não joguem pedras em mim, acho que minha cota de romantismo se foi com a fic O mito do amor eterno... ¬¬ - mas é sim uma intenção minha que Cavalo de Tróia seja uma fic mais ao estilo Kurumada de ser... não que eu queira me comparar com o mestre, longe disso! XD_

_**Nota 5:** Quero agradecer de coração a todos que tiveram a coragem de ler e comentar o primeiro capítulo! - Então, meu "muito obrigada por me aturar" vai para... Thaty de Leo, Nicky, Juliane.chan1, Aninhaloka, Dana007, Enfermeira-chan, Harpia, Fabi Washu, Petit Ange e Medeia... obrigada meninas, vocês são demais! -_

_**Nota 6:** E por fim, quero agradecer em especial a Alana e ao Lord Hades que tão gentilmente revisaram esse segundo capítulo._

_**Nota 7:** As notas acabaram, que bom! XD Bom, então até a próxima! o/_

_**Arthemisys**_


	3. A História Dentro Da História Parte 3

_**Aviso:** Os direitos autorais do anime/mangá Saint Seiya pertencem ao seu criador e empresas licenciadas. Esta fanfic, no entanto, se utiliza dos personagens da obra e do universo da mesma, com o intuito apenas de levar o entretenimento aos fãs._

_

* * *

_

**C A V A L O D E T R Ó I A**

_**Por Arthemisys **_

Aquiles sorria de forma sádica para Marin que movimentou o corpo para uma posição de luta. O herói por sua vez, permanecia com a guarda aberta, parecendo fazer pouco caso de sua oponente.

Marin o estudava com atenção. Apesar da forma relaxada, aquele guerreiro tinha um olhar bastante perspicaz. Com certeza, saberia se defender de qualquer ataque, principalmente se fosse contra o seu famoso ponto fraco.

- Seu olhar cortante me deixa lascivo demais... – provocou, dando um passo a frente. – Se continuares assim, creio que perderei a compostura e te atacarei primeiro...

A resposta veio com um ataque misto de chutes e socos. O homem então desviou rapidamente, corpo se movimentando tal um felino. Rapidamente, usou uma de suas mãos para conter um potente soco de direita, fazendo com que o punho fechado de Marin se encaixasse dentro de sua mão. Continuava a sorrir, pressentindo o prazer que aquela luta lhe traria.

- Você é rápida e aparentemente, forte...

A resposta veio sob a forma de um chute em direção ao rosto do homem que ao se desviar, acabou por soltar a guerreira que se afastou, elevando seu cosmos ainda mais e imediatamente deu um salto, como se tentasse alçar vôo. A atração de seu corpo ao solo resultou em centenas de chutes que de tão rápidos, pareciam pequenos meteoros arrebentando o piso rochoso e indo de encontro ao herói que foi ao encontro do chão.

Mal os pés da amazona tocaram o solo e ela sentiu que era puxada pelo pé, desequilibrando-a.

- O que é esse golpe, meteoros? – Aquiles perguntou, levantando-se com agilidade.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, com um potente chute no estômago.

- Não faça pouco caso de um cavaleiro... – Marin retorquiu, se preparando para um novo ataque.

- Não interprete mal as minhas palavras... – falou, enquanto se virava para ela.

A amazona pode então perceber o perigoso que ela havia se entregado. O cosmos de Aquiles começou a acender, e tons dourados começaram a vibrar por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Era como se uma grande tocha de fogo estivesse em seu ápice de luz. A mão até aquele momento vazia finalmente se apossou do cabo da espada que trazia a sua cintura, desembainhando a arma cuja lâmina fria parecia clamar por sangue.

* * *

**A História Dentro Da História**

**Última Parte**

* * *

"_Não é hora de vacilar, ataque!_" – ela ordenou a si mesma e dando outro impulso, foi de encontro ao herói que já corria em sua direção, olhar completamente tomado pelo âmago da luta.

- _Ku-em_1! – bradou em sua língua, punho em riste contra o homem que corria em sua direção. Seria tudo ou nada, ela pensou. Mas se fosse para ser derrotada, que antes ela deixasse Aquiles em uma situação bem crítica. Repentinamente, seu oponente sumiu de sua vista.

- Onde...?! – não teve condições de terminar de falar, pois sentiu o sabor amargo do sangue subir a toda velocidade por sua garganta, indo parar na boca que abriu em um arquejo de dor.

- Acho que me enganei. Você é forte, mas aparentemente, rápida. – Aquiles sussurrou perto do rosto de Marin que exprimia uma dor lancinante. – Acho que é hora de dormir um pouco, minha bela dama. – ao dizer isso, ele enterrou um pouco mais a espada contra a região da axila da mulher que fechou os olhos e se entregou a ao desmaio.

Ao vê-la completamente indefesa em seus braços, o loiro tomou para si, um semblante de nostalgia singular. – Você...

- Se molestá-la mais uma vez, em seu próximo piscar de olhos se verá dançando nas labaredas do inferno!

Ao ouvir a ameaça, Aquiles pousou o corpo da japonesa cuidadosamente no chão e depois, virou-se para o estranho. – Um cavaleiro...

- Leão. – Aioria respondeu, inflamando seu cosmo.

- Aquiles. – o outro retorquiu, naquela breve apresentação. – Então para ter a bela dama e mudar meu destino, deverei destruir um leão? Hum... é de certo modo, interessante.

- Seu destino já está traçado e será o mesmo que teve em Tróia! – e sem demora, lançou-se com tudo e os sons estalantes prenunciavam a força latente que regia seu golpe. – Relâmpago de Plasma!

Aquiles precisou de seu escudo para se defender da descarga elétrica de Aioria, mas isso não o impediu de cair ante a força do soco. Uma boa parte da estrutura do templo ficou seriamente avariada.

- Sem dúvida você faz parte da elite dos doze. Conseguiu até me fazer cair...

- Na próxima eu vou te mandar pro Hades, não se preocupe. – e correndo bradou novamente pelo Relâmpago de Plasma.

Novamente o herói se viu atacado por milhares de raios oriundos do soco do cavaleiro. Percebeu tardiamente que a intenção de Aioria era golpear seu famoso ponto fraco, pois quando deu por si, viu o cavaleiro por trás de si, desferindo um chute na região que compreendia o tendão de seu pé direito. Nem mesmo a caneleira de sua armadura foi capaz de protegê-lo e viu infinitos filetes de sangue jorrarem do calcanhar.

Ajoelhou-se sentindo depois de tantas eras, o incômodo sentimento da dor.

- Maldito... conseguiu me atingir. – refletiu, mirando seu olhar para Aioria que estava de pé.

- Enquanto se preocupava em proteger seu tórax e rosto do Relâmpago de Plasma, eu consegui dar um salto e chegar ao seu ponto fraco. Admito que não tenho a mesma potência de chute como a Marin, mas como o revestimento de sua armadura não é lá essa coisa toda, não precisei de muita força para acabar com o seu tendão.

A resposta que Aioria teve foi uma gargalhada vinda de Aquiles.

- Você é mesmo inexperiente, Leão... me lembra o valente Patroclos que em sua impetuosidade, foi para os Elísios cedo demais... por acaso pensou que eu continuaria com a mesma fraqueza depois de ver a minha derrota uma vez?!

- Eu já imaginava que você havia dado um jeito nesse seu "probleminha". – retorquiu, indo novamente em direção ao grego que imediatamente se levantou, com uma aura ainda mais ameaçadora.

- Cápsula do Poder! – bradou, lançando a esfera elétrica na direção do outro grego que se viu engolido pela corrente elétrica. – "_Agora é só usar a arma secreta do Garan...!_" – pensou, enquanto dirigiu um rápido olhar para a guerreira desacordada. Infelizmente para Aioria, o rosto dela estava completamente encoberto pelas melenas ruivas.

Foi apenas o tempo de um relance de olhar. Quando tornou seus olhos em direção ao inimigo, o irmão de Aioros não viu mais nada a não ser o vazio negro do templo. Imediatamente ficou em postura de defesa, mas era de certa forma, tarde demais, pois sentiu que uma aura brilhante surgiu por detrás de si, como se uma nova estrela surgisse naquele instante. No momento seguinte, sentiu que seu corpo era arremessado por uma distância demasiada longa demais e o trajeto só foi interrompido, porque uma coluna aparou seu corpo.

Quando atingiu o colo, o grego viu com certo terror, um pequeno frasco dourado rolar pelo piso.

"_O sangue...!_"

"_Dizem que o sangue de um deus pode dar vida ao moribundo e a morte ao algoz... como não consegui reaver minha mãe de volta, acredito que este frasco será mais útil a você, mestre..."_

- Garan...

- Vamos, levante-se! – Aquiles outorgou, usando de uma lança esquecida no altar central para erguer o corpo do cavaleiro que gritou de dor ao sentir a arma transpassar seu ombro. – Hum... vejo que sua armadura dourada está bastante danificada... e isso é um mal agouro, concorda?

A resposta de Aioria foi uma cuspida ensangüentada na face de Aquiles que estreitou os frios olhos azuis.

- Seu moleque impertinente!

O cavaleiro de ouro não pôde contar quantos socos recebeu. A velocidade com que Aquiles o atacava era mesmo impressionante, até mesmo um homem que enxergava através da velocidade da luz não conseguiria prever quantas vezes os punhos avançavam e retesavam. Maldita hora que pensou ter vencido Aquiles facilmente! Como pode ter caído numa cilada tão amadora como aquela?!

Um último murro, em sua face, fez com que Aioria fechasse os olhos, corpo deslizando no chão desacordado.

- Então esse era o Leão de Atena? Que lástima... – o outro analisou, retirando a lança e rodeando o rapaz como se fosse uma serpente pronta a dar seu bote. – Então esse era o homem que mudaria meu destino? Veja, Marin... O quê...?

A amazona já não estava mais no local que ele havia deixado minutos atrás.

- Você é forte, mas aparentemente, rápido.

Aquiles virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz, mas nada viu.

- Marin? Onde está?!

Não recebeu uma resposta a sua pergunta, mas sim, sentiu suas costas arderem com a presença ingrata de uma flecha.

- O que pensa... o que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou, correndo até o altar e verificando que dentre os inúmeros artifícios de guerra, seu arco e flechas já não estavam mais ali. – Pensa que pode derrotar um herói!?

- Seu maior erro foi pensar que havia se tornado imortal, Aquiles. – Marin falou, saindo das sobras e portando um arco armado. Novamente ela disparou, e a segunda flecha enterrou-se no peito dele. – Esqueceu, contudo, que sua essência é humana, assim como o seu corpo e alma.

A constatação de tais palavras se deu quando Aquiles sentiu seu peito arder, como se a flecha estivesse envenenada. A dor não era de todo ruim, até a considerava como um estímulo à uma boa luta, mas aquela dor era diferente. Era a dor da derrota, unida a dor da morte que o tocava com seus dedos longos e frios.

- Marin...? – balbuciou, engolindo o sangue que teimava se esvair por sua boca. – O que havia na ponta dessa flecha...? – foi então que viu um frasco vazio aos pés da amazona e outra flecha apontada em sua direção, com a ponta tingida por um líquido rubro.

Novamente seus lábios formaram um sorriso. Compreendeu tudo e admitiu que seu destino finalmente foi traçado.

O grande herói Aquiles foi derrotado mais uma vez.

- Hum... muito bom... magnífico! – balbuciou, retirando a flecha e indo em direção da mulher que já havia baixado a arma. – Eu baixei a guarda e você aproveitou a oportunidade... não houve traição, minha bela arqueira...

Marin deixou que Aquiles se aproximasse e tocasse seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Ontem uma mulher traçou o meu destino e hoje o mesmo acontece...

- Aquiles...

- Não. Por favor... não fale nada... contudo permita-me... tê-la em meus braços... uma última vez...

Deixou-se ser abraçada pelo homem que já enfraquecido, deslizou os braços em torno do corpo da amazona, finalmente tombando de joelhos ao solo. Ela por sua vez, tombou o rosto onde os fios avermelhados esconderam possíveis lágrimas de tristeza.

Nesse exato momento, Aioria levantou-se com dificuldade e viu que Aquiles havia sido derrotado por Marin.

- Marin?! – balbuciou, enquanto sua vista escurecia e sua mente que antes fervilhava pelo calor da luta, deu por fim passagem para o vazio e uma última imagem de uma mulher de rosto encoberto por fios vermelhos.

**...x...x...x...**

Novamente, o mesmo sonho. As tochas de fogo, os gritos desesperados, o odor da guerra e ela em seus braços. Parecia tão indefesa em meio ao caos... e seu rosto... porque aquelas mechas de cabelo teimavam por esconder a face tão desejosa de se ver?

- Marin... – sussurrou, retirando alguns fios e tendo então, pleno acesso ao rosto de pele branca. – Marin...?

Ela abriu os olhos pequenos e os orbes escuros se voltaram em sua direção. A boca de lábios avermelhados moveu-se, por fim dizendo em um tom rouco demais para uma mulher. - Mestre Aioria... acorde... vamos, acorde!

- AAAHHH!!! – Leão gritou, ao ver que estava acariciando o rosto de ninguém menos que Garan que o olhava friamente. – O que está fazendo aqui?!

- Estou cuidando de um moribundo. – falou, enquanto pegava uma bandeja repleta de objetos próprios para enfermagem.

- E para cuidar de mim é necessário ficar sentando na minha cama e me...

- Errado. Era você que estava me acariciando, "mestre".

- Dá pra sair de cima da minha cama?!

- Você não estava tão exasperado a menos de um minuto atrás...

- Claro _né_! Eu pensava que era a Marin e não um barbado!

- Ah... – Garan interrompeu como se lembrasse de algo. – A amazona de Águia está aqui e quer falar com o senhor.

- Como é que é...? Ela está aqui.

- Sim... – afirmou, ficando de costas para o jovem e se levantando. - Mas avisarei a ela que o senhor não está disposto a receber nenhuma visita...

- Se der um passo a frente, é um homem morto.

A única ação do grego foi a de levantar um braço, em sinal de rendição.

**...x...x...x...**

Ao chegar na sala comunal da casa de Leão, Aioria precisou piscar os olhos durante alguns segundos para constatar que o que viu, era de fato, real: Marin estava vestida de forma bastante peculiar. Ao invés das comuns vestes de treino que demarcavam com precisão o corpo esguio, ela usava um quitão vermelho e que morria a altura dos joelhos, traje esse que apenas as servas usavam. O cavaleiro então pensou que se não fosse a máscara de silêncio e a faixa branca que estava amarrada a sua cintura, Marin poderia muito bem se passar por uma lendária ninfa dos bosques.

- Boa tarde. – ele saudou, tentando disfarçar que o olhar analítico que percorria de forma atrevida, toda a silhueta da japonesa.

- Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de falar com você... A sós...

- Tudo bem, sem nenhum problema! – Aioria respondeu prontamente, enquanto dirigia um olhar de "caia fora daqui" para Garan.

- Ótimo. – ela respondeu dando meia-volta.

- Hei, aonde você vai?

- Venha comigo.

**...x...x...x...**

Caminharam calados por um tempo que o cavaleiro não soube distinguir. O caminho escolhido pela amazona no entanto, tinha um destino óbvio: o Cabo Sunion. Quando os passos dela começaram a diminuir de velocidade, Aioria pôde então vislumbrar o vasto oceano que se extendia como um tapete azul até o horizonte. Terminaram de andar quando alcançaram o limite do abismo.

Ainda em silêncio, o grego viu Marin retirar de uma pequena bolsa de couro, um pesado colar de ouro, ornado por pedras de cores vibrantes.

- Dá a César o que é de César... – a jovem murmurou, parecendo apreciar a jóia em sua mão.

- É seu? – Aioria por fim, indagou.

- Não. É de alguém... simplesmente nunca me pertenceu. – ao terminar o que mais parecia um monólogo, ela atirou o colar ao mar.

- Marin. Preciso lhe agradecer por aquele dia... afinal, você salvou meu pescoço...

- E eu preciso agradecê-lo, pois você salvou a minha honra.

- Marin...

- Aioria, a vida de uma mulher-cavaleiro é muito difícil... – respondeu, num sincero desabafo.

- Acredito... entendo como é conviver com a sombra do preconceito melhor do que ninguém.

- Talvez seja por isso que nós nos compreendemos tanto, não acha?

Ficou calado, mas sua mente concordava com Marin. Talvez fosse por isso que eles fossem grandes amigos. Talvez fosse o preconceito que o aproximou dela a ponto de chegar a conclusão que enlouqueceria se apenas imaginasse que Aquiles tivesse tocado nela. Não! Não queria mais pensar naquele dia. Tentou então canalizar seu pensamento em outra coisa, ainda mais difícil que as batalhas que constantemente travava.

- Marin... – Aioria parou, com o olhar fixo no chão, como se procurasse as palavras certas. – Eu gostaria... eu queria lhe pedir algo.

- Peça. – respondeu, um tanto curiosa pela repentina mudança de aspecto do jovem grego.

- Quero tocar seu rosto sem a máscara. – disparou as palavras, desistindo de qualquer polidez oratória. – Sei que é impossível ver seu rosto, mas a regra do silêncio não fala nada sobre um homem tocar o rosto de uma amazona não é?

- Aioria...

- Não posso?! – retrucou, visivelmente nervoso.

- Vire-se. – Marin respondeu com um tom de voz que denotava frieza.

Altamente arrependido pelo que acabara de fazer, o guerreiro de Leão fechou os olhos, não suportando mais a idéia de ter ofendido a amazona com tamanho disparate. Sem pensar em qualquer tipo de conseqüência, ele se virou, como ela sugeriu. Antes que sua lógica fizesse qualquer outro raciocínio, sentiu que seus olhos eram vendados pela faixa que Marin trazia amarrada à sua cintura.

Sem a visão, o cavaleiro se voltou e sentiu que uma de suas mãos era tocada por Marin que a guiou até o rosto desnudo da máscara.

Jamais se esqueceria daquela sensação que sentia. Ao passear os dedos pela maçã do rosto, refletiu que aquela face parecia ser suave demais para alguém com tanto vigor. Suas mãos continuaram a caminhar, passando pela região dos olhos que permaneciam fechados. Desceu, percebendo os contornos delicados do nariz que sem dúvida era pequeno e afilado. Por fim, seus dedos indicadores e médios encostaram-se aos lábios dela e imediatamente o cavaleiro sentiu que um corpo estremecera... mas não sabia se era o dele ou o dela.

- Marin...? – indagou completamente atordoado, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta verbal, apenas constatou que os lábios da japonesa entreabriram-se, soltando um suspiro quente e adocicado. - "_Estou tão próximo assim?_" – pensou, sentindo sua boca secar com a possibilidade dela está completamente entregue a ele.

Talvez fosse a força da imaginação ou até mesmo, o jogo que se fazia naquele momento, mas quando deu-se por conta de si novamente, Aioria já havia se apossado dos lábios de Marin por completo. Não bastava apenas tocar, queria sentir a boca dela, saber que gosto possuía.

O que havia começado por um toque terno, quase sacro, se tornou mais intenso a medida que ela parecia concordar com tudo aquilo e mesmo de forma tímida, se permitia a retribuir a carícia. Os lábios pareciam dançar enquanto seus braços entrelaçavam o corpo pequeno da jovem que instintivamente se aninhou no seu, como se toda a máscara de força e vigor caísse, cedendo à vontade de pelo menos uma vez, se sentir amparada e protegida por ele.

A vida depois daquele instante pouco importava: Aqueles segundos que pareciam serem eternos eram mais importantes do que tudo.

Não sabia quanto tempo aquele beijo durou, mas quando por fim teve que deixar aquele reduto, sua boca rapidamente percorreu um breve caminho para então sussurrar.

- Quando poderei ver o seu rosto e falar que te amo, olhando em seus olhos...?

- Quando tudo isso acabar... – o tom de voz saia baixo, abafado.

Entendeu as palavras soltas de Marin e a abraçou com mais força, como se não quisesse perdê-la.

"_Talvez, isso jamais acabe..._" - pensou ele. Entretanto, enquanto estivesse vivo, iria lutar contra tudo o que achasse injusto, iria proteger tudo o que lhe era caro... protegeria ela também.

- Vamos...?

- Sim.

Após repor sua máscara, Marin tirou a venda dos olhos de Aioria que novamente, voltou a sua realidade. Calados, saíram daquele lugar, rumo ao Santuário de Athena.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

_**1** – Ku-em significa soco aéreo._

* * *

_**Explicação acerca do segundo capítulo**: A mitologia consta que existiram duas divindades chamadas Tétis. A primeira era a titânide casada com Pontos e mãe de das nereidas, enquanto que a segunda era uma nereida – portanto, filha da titânide - e mãe do herói Aquiles. Nesta fanfic, a titânide Tétis aparece implicitamente como mãe de Aquiles, uma vez que o herói é descendente direto dela._

_**Errata**: Ao contrário do que foi dito no capítulo anterior, as Virgens Brancas são três e não duas. São, portanto, Athena, Ártemis e Héstia, sendo essa última a deusa do fogo sagrado._

* * *

_**Notas da autora**:_

_Mais uma fanfic concluída! Fiquei contente com o retorno que obtive com "Cavalo de Tróia"... sinceramente, não esperava tanto dessa fanfic, com certeza! _

_E o que acharam desse final? Na verdade eu havia pensado numa cena onde o Aioria tascaria um beijo na Marin, mesmo ela usando a máscara, mas daí, um dia desses, pensei numa outra forma mais... sado-maso! Rsrsrsrs... E cá para nós, o rapaz foi inteligente não concordam? Não ver, mas poder tocar acabou agradando gregos e troianos... Ops, eu falei troianos? O.o_

_Por fim, quero agradecer a todos os comentários que recebi e em especial, agradecer aos amigos que sempre estão ao meu lado me dando apoio e me incentivando a continuar. E como sempre, não posso deixar de citar agradecimentos a quem teve o trabalho de comentar não é, então lá vai: Erica (minha mestra, ídola e beta reader amada), Alana (minha crítica de plantão e beta reader), Dani Katsu, Dana007, Harpia, Lucy Holmes, Aninhaloka, Juliane.chan, Susan, MarindeAguia, Thaty de Leo, Fandromeda, Medeia e Lithos of Lion. Valeu pela força, gente!_

_E em breve, mais uma fic no ar: A princesa e a abóbora... Um Radha e Pandora completamente sem noção... Acho que depois dessa, o pessoal vai jogar abóboras podres em mim, OMG... ;;_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
